Four new 1,4-diketones have been isolated from Trigona bees and synthesized. A series of aliphatic secondary amines and derivatives and a pyrazine have been isolated from a Mesoponera species and synthesized. C18 and C20 esters of butyric and valeric acids along with several terpenes have been isolated from Papillio anchisiades. A competitive inhibitor of phorbal esters has been identified as arachidonyl monoglycerides. A pheromone of Bagnalliella yuccae has been identified as Gamma-decalactone. The structure of erigerol, a new diterpene, has been elucidated.